


Думай об Англии, помни о смерти

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Serious Mycroft Doing Things By Himself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Отношения братьев Холмс слишком далеки от понятий «любовь» или «ненависть». Но они так же неимоверно далеки от понятия «равнодушие» — даже при условии, что оба брата всем своим поведением это отрицают. И да, это тот самый случай, когда IAMX, "Think Of England" была не второстепенным фактором оформления, а первоначальным толчком к написанию.
Kudos: 10





	Думай об Англии, помни о смерти

— Неужели ты никогда за него не волнуешься?

Шерлок Холмс поднял взгляд с препарата под микроскопом на Джона Уотсона с выражением лица, которое могло бы быть, допустим, у холодильника, если бы тот демонстрировал некоторое вежливое удивление вопросом. При этом у холодильника были все шансы проиграть Шерлоку партию в покер хотя бы за счёт живости мимики.

— За твоего брата, — на всякий случай уточнил Уотсон, на мгновение почувствовав себя, как в отделении больницы, набитом пациентами с тяжёлой формой аутизма.

— Он в Германии на переговорах, я читал его служебную почту, — сухо отозвался Шерлок, неприязненно сморщив нос. — Снова что-то скучное и политически ориентированное… Я не испытываю непреодолимого желания уточнять, как именно Майкрофт собрался снова захватывать мир, Джон.

Уотсон вздохнул, отставляя одноразовый стаканчик с кофе на край столешницы. В синеватом свете ламп лаборатории Шерлок выглядел ещё менее живым, чем обычно. У Джона даже возникло кратковременное желание потыкать друга пальцем, проверить — человек ли.

— Он никогда не звонит с зарубежных операций, — лениво и снисходительно, будто это давало ответ на все вопросы, добавил Шерлок, снова обращая взор к препарату.

— Но почему?!

Джон выглядел озадаченным и отчего-то огорчённым, отметил Шерлок, снова поднимая взгляд. Может, он не звонил сестре из Афганистана и теперь чувствовал вину по этому поводу? Может быть, его винили в том, что он оказывает семье недостаточно внимания? Может быть…

Всё может быть, подумал он.  
Но на конкретный, заданный вслух вопрос ему отвечать не хотелось.

— Потому что он думает не обо мне, а об Англии? — иронично вскинув бровь, предложил версию Шерлок.

Шерлок был не прав.  
В данный момент Майкрофт Холмс не думал об Англии.   
Он думал: «Господи, спасибо, что ты придумал немцев, а немцы придумали автобаны».

Возможно, более точный текст его мыслей был слегка иным, но в переводе с условного кода комплексных сенсорно-эмпатических образов, которым мыслил Майкрофт, это было довольно близко к оригиналу. Над федеративной республикой Германией, вернее, над её конкретным, пронзённым скоростной трассой участком, догорал закат и собирался сумрачный туман. Роскошный чёрный «BMW» с откидным верхом гнал по автобану, даже не пытаясь сбавлять скорость.

В тормозной системе чёрного «BMW» с откидным верхом было мощное взрывное устройство.

Разумеется, до этого момента Майкрофт уже задумывался о смерти. Положительно, глупо было бы с его образованием, жизненным опытом и выбранной профессией не размышлять на эту тему хотя бы раз в день. Ассистентка много, ехидно и мрачно шутила по этому поводу, и как-то даже подарила на день рождения кольцо с гравировкой: « _Memento mori_ ». Майкрофт улыбнулся этой мысли, чуть сдвигая ладонь на руле — кольцо он с тех пор не снимал. И помнил. 

Так что новость о том, что, едва он нажмёт на тормоз, машина взлетит на воздух, не выбила почву у него из-под ног. Экзистенциальный ужас в данной ситуации был малопродуктивен. Майкрофт только внимательно выслушал угрозу захлёбывавшегося триумфом недоброжелателя, записанную на вставленный в магнитолу диск, и вместо тормоза нажал на газ, прорываясь на красный свет, вперёд, через улочки и тротуары, к автобану, где у него хотя бы было время обдумать ситуацию.

Жаль только, что автобан был в перспективе так же не бесконечен, как и всё в этом далёком от совершенства мире.

Холмс-старший сейчас не думал о политике, нет. Он думал — довольно-таки вяло, надо признать, но всё же, — о каких-то врезавшихся в память вещах. О тёмной холодной кухне, под утро, в пустой квартире, где в воздухе висела стылая взвесь запахов сигаретного дыма и дождя, а где-то внутри было пугающе пустое ощущение немотивированного счастья просто потому, что текущее мгновение было нормальным. О лиловом оттенке неба перед рассветом, если на него смотреть поверх лондонских крыш часа в четыре, когда ещё ни один идиот не пытается подорвать здание правительства. О спокойной тишине, прерываемой только едва различимым звуком закипающего в джезве кофе — не для себя, для того, кто спит в соседней комнате. О шахматном ферзе, на котором младший брат шилом выцарапал примерную схему устройства дезоксирибонуклеиновой кислоты. О том, с какой ноты играть «Сарабанду» Генделя. 

Он думал о том, что мог бы позвонить Шерлоку. Технически, он даже рассматривал возможность сделать это, но логический подход и богатая рабочая практика взяли верх: слишком велика была вероятность того, что устройство сдетонирует от телефонного звонка. Поэтому всё, что он сделал — это набрал ассистентке сообщение, сухо и предельно чётко описывавшее ситуацию, нажал «отправить» и швырнул мобильник далеко за спину. Это было пару километров назад, и он ещё не успел пожалеть о выбранном решении.

Оставалось надеяться, что сообщение всё-таки было отправлено до того, как мобильник вдребезги размазало по асфальту колёсами чьего-то джипа.

В принципе, Майкрофт мог бы оставить телефон себе. Шанс на то, что его успеют засечь и перехватить до того, как бомба взорвётся, был настолько ничтожен, что ему бы стоило подумать о важности последнего разговора в собственной жизни. Статистика показывала, что большинство людей имеют тенденцию желать разговора с близкими в собственные минуты перед смертью. Ему бы стоило позвонить маме, наверное — но Майкрофт слишком не любил её огорчать. Можно было бы дозвониться по прямому каналу в Скотланд-Ярд и сказать Лестрейду, что он на самом деле его слишком уважает, чтобы способствовать его карьерному росту — но в контексте это бы глупо звучало и было бы наверняка неправильно понято. Можно было бы о многом сказать ассистентке — но он даже в сообщении ни словом не выразил эмоций, только факты. Можно было бы позвонить тем, кого лично вербовал, с кем не гнушался ходить в кафе, с кем был при планировании диверсий в одной команде, у кого не стеснялся брать в подарок сделанное лично для него оружие… с кем стоял под одним зонтиком, наконец.

Но на первом месте всё равно было одно: позвонить Шерлоку.  
Просто чтобы услышать напоследок его холодный, самоуверенный тон, — ничуть не лучше, чем его собственный, — убедиться, что в Лондоне всё по-прежнему стабильно безумно, и что младший брат всё так же склонен к конфликту…

Проблема была в том, что Шерлок бы сразу узнал, в чём дело. Даже если бы потянулся сбросить звонок. Даже если бы Майкрофт ничего не сказал в трубку. Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся от этой мысли: младший брат всегда и обо всём догадывался, порой лучше, чем он сам, порой неожиданно, по самым странным деталям…

Шерлок бы сразу понял. Всё, сказанное и несказанное. Гораздо больше и правдивее, чем надо.

Звонить ему — то же самое, что признать поражение.   
Смириться с неизбежным.  
Сдаться.

Майкрофт насмешливо фыркнул и прибавил газу.

— Шерлок, это не ответ.

Джон, судя по решительному взгляду, не собирался уходить от темы.  
Шерлок вздохнул. Объяснять их с Майкрофтом кодекс взаимоотношений было не проще, чем, скажем, доказывать кенгуру теорему Ферма… Хотя, нет. Вероятность того, что кенгуру поймёт, что хотел сказать старина Пьер, была выше.

— Он думает о благе страны, — отодвинувшись от микроскопа, равнодушно проговорил Шерлок. — А ещё о разлапистом букете подковёрных интриг, частично — им же и спровоцированных. А ещё о перечне экстремистских группировок внутри и вне страны, которые могут повлиять на дело. А ещё о погоде, о расписании полётов в ближайших аэропортах, о настроениях людей внутри территории, на которой находится, о прогнозах касательно колебаний курсов валют, состоянии на чёрном рынке оружия… мне продолжать?

— Н-нет. — Джон, кажется, смутился. — Кажется, я понял масштабы.

— Если он будет думать ещё и обо мне, — меланхолично продолжил мысль Шерлок, — это будет… сбой в системе. А уж его системе сбои совершенно без надобности. Поэтому он _никогда_ не звонит мне с зарубежных операций. — Шерлок фыркнул. — Хватает того, что он мне постоянно названивает, как только появляется в Лондоне.

Джон как-то странно на него смотрел — с выражением какого-то сложного к анализу понимания на лице. Шерлоку это не нравилось; это нервировало без всякого осознания причин, на примитивном, животном, чисто инстинктивном уровне.

— Джон?.. — вопросительно вскинул брови детектив.

— Моя сестра тоже боялась звонков, — мягко усмехнулся Уотсон. — Я имею в виду… с войны. Всё время ругалась, что лучше бы я вообще не выходил на связь. Говорила, что каждый раз думает, что это из штаба — оповестить, что меня пристрелили, или взяли в плен, или я наступил на мину…

— Майкрофт не на войне, — слишком резко отрубил Холмс-младший, проклиная себя за такую непрошенно однозначную реакцию.

Джон усмехнулся. Понимающе, чтоб его. Шерлок скрипнул зубами и снова придвинулся к микроскопу.

— Он сегодня не звонил, — зло буркнул Шерлок, не поднимая взгляда. — И вчера не звонил. И сегодня не позвонит... Что ему сделается…

— Мистер Холмс, — голос с узнаваемой немецкой жёсткостью в согласных, усиленный мегафоном, звучал с неба, частично перекрываемый шумом лопастей винта, — на следующем повороте примите вправо и продолжайте движение…

Майкрофт покосился на вертолёт над головой: чёрный корпус, никаких опознавательных знаков. Машина шла на снижение, взбивая лопастями висевший над низиной туман. Голос, отдававший скупые директивы через мегафон, подозрительно напоминал ему голос собственного связного в Берлине. Судя по тому, что ассистентка сумела за такое краткое время поднять «на крыло» влиятельного, но боявшегося высоты герра фон Вейганда, сообщение от Майкрофта было несколько… _излишне_ убедительным.

Майкрофт свернул с автобана на узкую, затянутую туманом дорогу.  
Он понятия не имел ни о том, собираются ли его спасать или просто уводят начинённый взрывчаткой автомобиль от оживлённой трассы, ни о том, сумеет ли, в случае чего, ухватиться за трос с вертолёта, не сорвётся ли в процессе, не разобъёт ли машину на такой скорости при такой плохой видимости, не сдетонирует ли заряд раньше запланированного. Майкрофт даже не пытался строить планов на этот счёт.  
В данный момент точно он мог сказать только одно.

Звонить Шерлоку ему было пока рано.  
Эта мысль его отчего-то крайне бодрила.


End file.
